02 Listopada 2010
TVP 1 05:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 100; serial TVP 05:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 101; serial TVP 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Radio Romans - odc. 6/32 - Rozstania; serial TVP 08:55 Owocowe ludki - Próżny Król, odc. 49 (The Conceited King, ep. 49); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:30 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci 10:00 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 14; magazyn 10:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 10:55 Laboratorium europejskie - odc. 9; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ssaków - Życie na drzewach 8 (The life of mammals-Life on the Trees); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 13:35 Plebania - odc. 1564; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 1953 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Lekcja polskiej historii; film dokumentalny 15:45 Moda na sukces - odc. 5202 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5202); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5203 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5203); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:40 Celownik 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1565; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 1954; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2058; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupet i magiczna latarnia, odc. 9 (Rupert and The Magic Lantern); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bunio i Kimba - Wybieramy się na piknik, odc. 9 (We are going for picnic); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - txt.str.777 122'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995) 22:45 Wspomnienie o Andrzeju Konicu 23:10 Wallander - odc. 3/3 - O krok (ep. 3/3 - One Step Behind); film kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Szwecja, Niemcy (2008) 00:55 Bracia i siostry - odc. 15 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 15, Love Is Difficult); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:40 Notacje - Alfred Grabowski. Dajcie więźnia powód się znajdzie; cykl dokumentalny 01:55 TELEZAKUPY 02:15 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:05 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:50 Śnić we śnie; film TVP 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 MASH - odc. 108/225 (MASH (s. V, u - 811)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976) 06:00 Opowiedz nam swoją historię - post scriptum; talk-show 06:35 Tarnogród - ciekawa historia; reportaż 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 41 - Echa przeszłości 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1783; teleturniej 11:50 Łąka pamięci; reportaż 12:25 Słonie - Droga do raju (Elephant: Return To The Wild); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:20 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - kulisy (7); teleturniej 13:30 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (7); teleturniej 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 481 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 776; serial TVP 16:00 Program lokalny 16:40 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 33/48; talk-show 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/63; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Gorący temat 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 55 - Święcone dziecko; serial obyczajowy TVP; 19:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Anioł stróż; serial TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 482 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Barwy życia - odc. 9 "Opieka nad sparaliżowanym"; felieton 20:55 M jak miłość - odc. 777; serial TVP 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - 20 sekund szczęścia (20 seconds of Joy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 00:05 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Pora umierać 104'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007) 01:55 07 zgłoś się - Bilet do Frankfurtu; serial TVP 03:05 Wiedźmin - odc. 9/13 Świątynia Melitele; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 03:55 20 sekund szczęścia (20 seconds of Joy) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 04:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Siatkówka kobiet: Mistrzostwa Świata w Japonii - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Peru 09.30 Świat według Kiepskich (94) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (93, 94) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (222) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (196) - serial komediowy 13.00 Łabędziem być... (3) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Tak, kochanie (84, 85) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (223) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (99) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Zastępca - film sensacyjny, USA/Rumunia 2006 22.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (160, 161) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Mecz ostatniej szansy - komediodramat, USA/Wielka Brytania 2001 02.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (153) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.50 Niania (47, 48) - serial komediowy 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (154) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Usta, usta 2 (9) - serial komediowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.30 Ugotowani - reality show 00.30 „Aż po grób” - kulisy filmu 01.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.20 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.20 Telesklep 02.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.40 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 04.10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Łódź 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Twoje popołudnie z TV Łódź 17:30 Twoje popołudnie z TV Łódź 18:00 Kształcenie - najlepsza inwestycja 18:15 RPO szansą regionu 18:25 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:50 Sport 19:00 Pogotowie reporterskie ŁWD 19:20 Rozmowa dnia 19:30 Lubelskie z pasją Odcinek: 1 19:40 Strefa biznesu 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:06 zwiastun blok ekskluzywny pn - pt em. h; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:49 Doceniałam każdy przeżyty dzień; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:29 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:22 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:33 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:43 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:53 Newsroom - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO 03:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:34 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 5:00 VIP - program kulturalny 5:25 Lalola - odc. 136, Argentyna 2007 6:15 Mel - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 8:10 Cudotwórca - komediodramat, USA 1992 10:25 Świece na Bay Street - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2006 12:30 VIP - program kulturalny 13:00 Wyznania gejszy - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 16:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 44, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 36, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 54, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 44, Meksyk 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 20, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 19, USA, Kanada 2006 22:00 Rzeźnik Wing - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1979 0:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 20, USA, Kanada 2006 1:15 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:15 Regulamin zabijania - film sensacyjny, Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania, Kanada 2000 4:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Gala Wielkopolan cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 ODESZLI 2010; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 ODESZLI 2010; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Smaki polskie - Dwukolorowy pieczony indyk; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 759; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1555; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 ODESZLI 2010; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 257; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Do domu; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 32* - Kradzież; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - Patrycja Markowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Filmówka - Warsztat filmowy - odc. 9; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1555; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Wilki morskie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Londyńczycy - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:30 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 41 - Zdrada; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 42 - Upadek; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (21); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Do domu; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (59) - Kokosy z kokosów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Wilki morskie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1555; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 13/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Doręczyciel - odc. 9/14* - Dziecko; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zacisze gwiazd - Wspomnienie o Gustawie Holoubku; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Sen o Ameryce; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Toya 11:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 11:05 Konfrontacje 11:50 Archeo, czyli muzyczne archiwum magazynu Kotłownia 12:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 12:05 Wspomnienia żyją w nas 12:15 Toya Net 13:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 13:05 Filmosfera 13:45 Raport 14:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 14:05 Sport, sport, sport 14:25 Łódź pełna wydarzeń 14:30 To jest kino 14:50 Cztery łapy 15:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 15:05 To & owo na ekranie 15:25 Łódź - europejska stolica kultury 15:30 Klimateria 16:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 16:05 Sport, sport, sport 16:25 Adres Piotrkowska 16:30 Punkt widzenia 16:40 Jazz is jazzy 16:50 Stylizacje 17:00 Prosto z miasta 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:30 Wydarzenia sport 17:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:40 Punkt widzenia 17:50 Wytwórnia 18:00 Radosny sześciolatek 18:15 Wydarzenia - flesz 18:20 Pogoda dla Łodzi 18:25 Migawka 18:30 Sport - opinie 19:15 Wydarzenia - flesz 19:20 Nasze sprawy 19:30 Sport flesz 19:35 Po godzinach 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:30 Wydarzenia sport 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:40 Punkt widzenia 20:50 Adres Piotrkowska 21:00 Łódź 21:05 Eko-logiczni 21:15 Wydarzenia - flesz 21:20 Bez etatu 22:15 Wydarzenia - flesz 22:20 Archeo, czyli muzyczne archiwum magazynu Kotłownia 22:30 Sport flesz 22:35 Sekretna Łódź 22:45 Wydarzenia 23:00 Wydarzenia sport 23:10 Punkt widzenia 23:20 Sport - opinie Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Łódź z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2010 roku